


The Roles: Neutral

by Lykaious



Series: The Roles [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykaious/pseuds/Lykaious
Summary: This is a sonnet about the neutral roles, can you guess who is who?
Series: The Roles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The Neutral

**Author's Note:**

> In one of my classes we had to make a sonnet, my friend dared me to make one about Town of Salem this is what came out of it.

Who am I? I don’t know. I remember.  
My target can be anything. Protect.  
I survive. Only four vests. Be clever.  
We are the neutral can you guess correct?

I choose who I shall plunder during day.  
One by one I infect the town. I rise.  
I have risen. The Town lost yesterday.  
Bite then wait, now repeat. Four. Now Town dies.

I like fire. I douse, then light the match.  
With each kill, I grow stronger and stronger.  
I kill Town one by one. Keep your door latched.  
I come from horror films. Me, the monster.

We are the neutral roles. We play to win.  
We swear no allegiance. Lets play again.


	2. The Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here are the rest of the Neutral role.

Target is Town, DIE!  
I try to die, so I win.  
I control you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know which faction I should do next, or if I should go more in-depth about certain roles.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to do the other factions


End file.
